


The Sunshine Orphanage

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: I may continue I may not but for now have this gay shit, M/M, Magic, Mainly Parvis being scared of it with no one actually being homophobic on screen, Nonverbal Communication, Orphanage AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parvis and Strife are very madly in love, Rythian gets roasted by a tiny child asmr, Soft Parvill, Spooky children, cute shit, fidget spinners - Freeform, homophobia mention, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: In a little known town, there is an orphanage, it’s a bit run down, but every inch of it screams passion and love
Relationships: Alex Parvis/William Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

In a little known town, there is an orphanage, it’s a bit run down, but every inch of it screams passion and love. Sunshine Orphanage is what it’s called, and it’s got a good collection of kids, but rarely ever any prospective parents, the husbands owning it don’t mind though, they love each child as if they were there own, and would rather they stay with them then let just any old schmuck walk in and get a kid with no fuss anyways. The main owner, a charming lad in yellow and a ponytail named Parvis was the one who took over the orphanage after the previous owner had a heart attack. An orphan himself, he grew up to take over the building determined to love and cherish every child who entered it’s walls as if they were his own. He was an odd sort, interested in the occult and underworld, but also kind and parental, willing to help anyone in his path, and seemed to live in his own world of sunshine and love. 

His husband, a stricter cautious man with a sharp sense of business and a knack for paperwork, seemed to be his opposite at first glance, even there looks seemed opposite, as Parvis with his unbrushed hair in a ponytail wore soft stained clothing with a bandanna, a somewhat slouching bean pole of a man, while Strife wore business casual as much as he could, with coiffed hair and some fancy shades perched upon his head, a short but strong man with perfect posture. One would struggle to understand how they even met, yet fell so deeply in love they got married; but he was also one of an odd folk, anxious and too quick to pile on work and hit burn out with no time for joy, too concerned for the future to focus on the present. So when Parvis came into his life his easy-going energy let Strife actually let his hair down and relax, making him rethink his prioritizes in business, while Strife kept Parvis a foot on the ground so he could actually focus on getting things done. 

Strife would say getting hired by Parvis for cheap, so he could have something for his resume, with help doing his taxes and budget for the orphanage was one of the best things to happen to him, as Parvis forced him to relax and not burn himself out over it and introduced him to the kids who forced him to take himself less seriously, and that Parvis looked like the sun when he smiled. The jokes Parvis made and how he made sure Strife was eating while he was there, even making the man lunch and dinner himself, it made Strife’s heartbeat speed up to be treated so warmly by a very attractive stranger.

Parvis would say getting Strife to laugh through a surprise joke when Strife was busy working was the moment he knew he was crushing hard, and introducing him to the kids that really let Strife put down his walls was the best decision he ever made, as Strife truly was quite kind and paternal to the little kids, softening in ways that made Parvis’ heart skip a beat. So easy to talk to and so knowledgable, Parvis could have picked his brain for hours, talking about whatever came to mind, getting Strife to stop his work and think about a question, even silly or stupid ones, was the highlight of Parv’s week.

Having given Parvis his number for purely business opportunities, totally, Strife didn’t think he’d hear from the sunny caretaker ever again, clearly, such a warm person wouldn’t want a cold business major around, he was very wrong. In less than a week, they were on a date to a bakery Parvis knew was quite tolerant. They got a few donuts and sat down to actually get to know each other like they both so secretly longed to do before, Strife dressed in a dress shirt and comfortable slacks, and Parvis dressed in a yellow sweater with sweatpants. The sight of such a blooming love warmed up the bakery, and both were quite cozy.

Parvis talked about his goal of making a welcoming orphanage with no room for cruelty or harshness unlike the one he was raised in, and how he wanted to help people, but also about how interested he was in demonology and rituals and other worlds. He blushed as he fiddled with his ponytail and said that he knew it was kind of weird, but it had always fascinated him, the thought of powerful beings like that. Strife, seeing that blushy somewhat embarrassed face, made him really want to kiss him, but he restrained himself.

Instead of getting lost in the pure beauty in front of him and losing himself, Strife reassured him he didn’t think it was weird at all, maybe not fully his thing, but he could definitely agree that myths were fascinating to read about, Parvis beamed in relief, and Strife knew he was gone. Nibbling on his donut Strife started talking about himself a bit, how he always had a good eye for design and a good mind for numbers. How going into business was the natural progression of it, but he also enjoyed gardening and architecture. That he liked looking his best and enjoyed being at his best.

With a bit of a hum, Parvis couldn’t stop himself from asking if he enjoyed business despite his passion going in other ways? Strife just shrugged a bit and said it’d get the bills paid, which made Parvis’ smile falter a bit, but he dropped it. Instead, he mentioned his adoration of music, and how music and architecture are actually quite similar he thinks! 

Strife couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow at that and ask him how, an amused smile creeping onto his face. Hands waving, Parvis went on and on about how architecture is all about making a solid building that looks as great as possible and music starts on a solid start that is built upon to sound as great as possible, with tempos in music to match aesthetics in buildings, with pauses in instruments like arches in doorways, and Strife found himself utterly enthralled, talking about ways he saw the two to be similar, eventually though, they had to part ways again with a kiss to Strife’s cheek. For a second date, Parvis had invited Strife down to help do some painting on the orphanage walls then get coffee, suggesting that he could use his architecture knowledge to help make the wall look nice again.

Extremely lovestruck and on cloud nine from the kiss, of course, Strife agreed, and the rest is history, eventually, Strife changed majors to design, having been prodded by Parvis to try his passion instead of the safe option that so obviously bored him. He got more into architecture and became much more energetic. He helped design and plan upgrades for the orphanage and a few other residents for spare cash. With permission from Parvis, he got the kids to help him plant flowers outside to the children’s delight. Meanwhile, Strife taught Parvis a better business sense, helped him better think things through and be better with money. How to keep his cool and slow down to really think things over. The two’s hands seem to fit perfectly in the others, hand in hand, and after a few years, there rings seemed to fit so perfectly on there hands as well. 

Though unfortunately, they mostly wore them on necklaces under there shirts, Parvis fearing that people might throw a fit about him running an orphanage if he was openly gay in such a brazen matter and could try and tear him away from the children, Strife comforted him best he could with how much better and tolerant the world was since he was a child, but eventually he relented, until the world was a better place, they would only wear the rings as they were meant to be worn when they were sure to not be bothered. It was a bitter taste, but one they wore with pride if it meant they could be safe and still have a memento of there love close to there hearts. They conjoined their names though, becoming Alex Strife-Parvis and William Strife-Parvis, something they could pass off more easily by only using there original last names, but truly it joined them together in ways no one could ever take. 

The kids loved Strife as well, while Parvis was very kind to them, helping them with emotional problems and making sure they all respected and understood each other and made sure to not let any homophobia or transphobia or anything else of that sort blossom amongst the children and helped any who may have problems with not wanting to be a boy, or a girl crushing on a girl that she thinks is straight. Unfortunately, he was not the brightest at things like math homework or figuring out schedules, though he would try very hard. He was more suited at making sure his children loved each other and themselves and knew there worth, and the children adored him for his kindness. Though after the first brave kid asked Strife for help with there multiplication tables, they soon discovered that Strife was a kind and patient teacher, and soon had children flocking to him for help on homework when he visited Parvis, and with a bit of Parv’s help to keep the children calm, he helped them best he could, giving practical advice to day to day problems and making math much easier to understand, making him and Parvis the perfect duo in the eyes of the children, and many wondered why it took so damn long for them to get married already. 

They loved Strife just as much as they loved Parvis, and Strife would never admit how much it made his heart grow to hear that, even if his smile gave it away. The children were very thrilled when Strife moved in, and it took many scoldings to get any privacy for a few days, which was very draining to poor Strife, but it felt so good to be wanted with such earnest Strife couldn’t be mad at them for too long and soon adjusted to his new, much busier and more crowded, life. The children all loved there new father, and he loved them, and Parvis got lots of cute pictures as a bonus as well. Truly they were all very happy indeed...

Unfortunately, this is not a story about there courtship and love as pure as a flower’s bloom, but of a very interesting child that seemed to appear out of nowhere one day, that entered into the Sunshine Orphanage, and how Parvis and Strife’s love for each other, and the children under there care, will change the world in ways there is no coming back from, for better or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Parvis had a bad habit of mixing his rituals into the rhymes he sang to the children, it kinda creeped out Strife, hearing a bunch of little kids happily do a rhyme to summon the devil. While Parvis always brushed it off as just something the kids enjoyed because it was cool, catchy, and edgy, it just felt too much like playing with fate to Strife. Even if Parvis told Strife he did them all the time as a kid and nothing ever came from it, Strife still felt like it was a horror movie in the making. So Parvis a bit reluctantly, only started doing it when Strife was out shopping or doing other chores. Today was one of those days, so Parvis pulled out his guitar and began to strum it, kids poking their heads in and heading inside in curiosity and excitement for another Parvis original as he began to think over just which song ritual to do, before eventually remembering the recent one of a child of stars that was never allowed to grow up.

After strumming for a few seconds to form the chant into song format in his mind he began to sing, “The stars are fading away today, watch it fade and fall while I bring it back with this call, child trapped amongst the stars adrift afar, hear our plea, do not let the stars flee”

The children had started to gather more by this point, little seven-year-old Nano sat in the front with her best friend Lalna F, and they began to clap along, Parvis let his own voice fall quiet to let the kids sing it back to him, a joyful cacophony came from the crowd “The stars are fading away today! Watch it fade and fall while I bring it back with this call! Child trapped amongst the stars adrift afar! Hear our plea! Do not let the stars flee!” 

Strumming faster Parvis upped the tempo, grin spread over his face, feeling quite energized, “Lost child from the sky, to help you let us try, we’ll help you fix your stars up real quick, please hear our wish, we do not wish for you to anguish, but the sky is drifting away so come over to play!” 

The children repeated it as Parvis kept the tempo fast, starting the song over again but faster, and for a few more minutes they went back and forth before Parvis finally stopped and slumped over exhausted with a big grin. For some reason that took a lot more energy than usual but Parvis was still feeling pumped, soon realizing he was done, the children who showed up quickly dispersed as Parvis called after them to remember lunch in a few hours.

As per usual Nano tugged Lalna F with her as they ran off to probably play with sticks and get scratched up, no gentle scoldings from either Parvis or Strife seemed to get through to her to play more carefully. So as the two ran off into the yard to play to the amused grin of Parvis, who was off to go grab the bandaids the pair would likely soon need. They soon seized two sticks that had fallen from the tree and turned to other, big grins on there faces as they turned to each other and began to sword fight. Neither giving any ground as they concentrated on trying to block the other and hit them, they did, however, banter.

“Give it up Captain Sounds! You’ll never get my treasure!” Lalna F cackled as he lunged.

Nano swiftly leaned left and jabbed her stick forward “Sorry Lame-na! I’ll be taking your treasure today, and rescue the prince!”

From where he was reading by the tree Rythian, a thirteen-year-old boy called out “I’m still not a prince Nano!”

“Rescue the shitty wizard!” Nano corrected with a shit-eating grin thrown back at Rythian who rolled his eyes and seemed to mumble something about how he could tell Parvis she was swearing but went back to reading as Lalna used the distraction to wap Nano on the top of her head with his stick

“Ha keep your eyes on the prize Captain Sounds! The powerful mighty amazing cool powerful awesome mad scientist Livid never takes his eyes off the fight!” Lalna F taunted as Nano swatted away his stick.

Nano frowned at that before pointing to the other side of the fence, “Lalna a kitty!”

Gasping Lalna f immediately turned around to try and find the cat, letting a cackling Nano hit his back a few times, but Lalna didn’t seem to notice as he squinted “Nano, that’s not a kitty, that’s a kid!”

Confused, as she had totally made the cat up, Nano looked behind Lalna to see a strange kid, looking about her age staring through the fence, eyes staring and not blinking, he was wearing a long somewhat ragged shirt and too big pink socks on his feet as he stared at the duo. 

In fear of the strange new kid, Lalna quickly pushed Nano in front of him, “I’ve never seen ‘em before! They look weird!”

Nano squinted as she stared back at the strange kid, before blinking “Darn it! I lost! Anyways it’s just a kid Lalna you baby! C’mon, let’s let them in! I bet they just want to play space pirate scientists with us!”

Before Lalna could say all the reasons that was a horrible idea, Nano was off like a flash, running towards the wooden fence that was painted in lots of faded suns. Soon she had her hand reaching out of it to try and shake the strange kid's hand, who backed away a bit as he stared at her, “Hiya! I’m Nano I’m seven and I like swords! Wanna play?”

The weird kid was quiet as he stared at her hand, before cocking his head and staring back at her, still completely silent, but Nano while a bit uncomfortable was never one to be deterred. “We’re doing some cool sword fighting over the fate of Rythian! If I win Lalna F will help me get the key to his room from the HAT’s so I can prank him, while if he wins I gotta help Lalna F steal some of his hair for mad science!”

The two were silent for a few seconds before the kid quietly spoke in a strange accent Nano had never heard before “HAT’s?”

“Horrible Atrocious Teenagers!” Nano cheerfully explained, “There are some of the older kids, triplets! I think Lalna said they were 15, so like, old men.”

“They can get items?” The child asked, still not blinking.

“Yeah! I think Strife said they have uh, stuck, stick, uhh, slick, sicky fingers! They have sicky fingers and are little pieces of shit that keep stealing his fucking paint like the gremlins they are!”

After another awkward pause in which Lalna started to try and pull Nano away from the fence, starting to look even more scared, the kid vanished. Causing Nano to stumble back in shock and Lalna to whimper and clutch Nano. They soon however as they stumbled back, ran into someone, and when they turned around, the child was now somehow inside, and behind them. With a welp Lalna ran to get Rythian, hoping the older kid could help as Nano swallowed heavily.

“You still haven’t told us your name yet you know! If you wanna play with us you gotta have a name!” Nano said with a stomp of her foot, hiding how scared she was behind her brave face.

“I do?” The kid asked, there expression changing slightly into something that looked almost confused.

“Yeah! No names can’t join Captain Sound’s crew!” Nano declared, fist around her stick clenching painfully to disguise her fear.

Finally blinking the kid seemed to finally give Nano his whole attention which made Nano squirm for a few seconds before they spoke, “Ridge.”

“Eh?”

“Ridge, you wanted a name, my name is now Ridge.” The kid, Ridge, said as if he never had a name before this moment, and what a strange name it was.

“Well, uh, then Ridge! I guess you can join my crew now, let’s go, find Lalna! That’s my first captain order let’s go find him.” Nano declared, wilting a bit under how unsure she sounded before taking off towards where Lalna was tearing up and trying to get Rythian to pay attention to him and stop reading his stupid vampire books.

Luckily Ridge followed wordlessly, walking behind Nano yet somehow still keeping pace, no emotion on his face beyond his thousand-yard stare. When they arrived at Rythian who was very solidly ignoring Lalna as Lalna tugged on his arm whimpering his name, Nano humphed and tried to rip the dumb vampire book from Rythian’s hands to get his attention, who widened his eyes and quickly pulled his book away and stood up. He was about to start throwing a fit about privacy for the millionth time when he finally saw Ridge and seemed stunned.

“And uh, who is that Nano?” He asked, now just looking confused and a bit worried, rubbing his eyes a bit to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Ridge, my name is now Ridge.”

Shifting a bit as the thousand-yard stare turned onto him, Rythian rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly “So uh, I’m Rythian and I should uh, get Parvis, I think,” It was clear Rythian was heavily uncomfortable, not that Nano cared, “...and you two should come with me!” Rythian suddenly declared, putting his book down and grabbing Nano and Lalna’s hands starting to pull them away from Ridge.

With a frown, Nano tried to tug away from the hold with a whine “Nooo Parvis’ gonna give me the sad disappointed eyes I don’t wanna! I wanna play with my new friend more!”

Rythian held fast though, “Nano you know not to talk to strangers, we need to go tell Parvis there’s a lost kid here, it’ll just take a minute.” 

Nano whined best she could and wapped at Rythian as she and Lalna F. were dragged away with Ridge quietly following, watching the commotion, towards the main building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Parvis deals with a strange child and allusions to a certain stoic teen's backstory are made.

Gathering supplies, Parvis turned around as the door open, wondering what was up as it usually was another hour after a guitar session before something happened that might require his attention. With a small smile, hand reaching for the first aid kit Parvis turned around “Oh hey Rythian is something wrooooong-” his eyes widened at the scene in front of him as he trailed off, Rythian silently holding onto Nano and Lalna F’s hands, a mysterious kid that Parvis had never seen before trailing behind, Rythian’s face was pinched in a way Parvis knew by now meant he was being reminded of what happened to his parents. Clearing his throat Parvis clapped his hands together and quickly regained composure 

“Alright then, who is this?” Parvis asked, crouching down a bit to get a better look at the strange child, his eyes glancing over them as they took in every detail. Well, they seemed skinny, maybe a bit too thin, their eyes had a thousand-yard stare, and it was like they weren’t even fully here, instead too caught up in there own mind to truly process what was going on. They had an alarming lack of clothes with what looked like only a long shirt and too big pink socks being all they wore, their hair was fluffy, but it didn’t look tangled, they didn’t have any scent of not bathing and Parvis pursed his lips at that contradiction, a lost child? An abuse case? Homeless? Trauma? Many options ran through Parv’s head, and he almost missed when the lost child stared at him before speaking.

“My name is Ridge now.” The child spoke plainly in an accent Parvis had never heard before, eyes examining Parvis in a very detached looking way, “You are Parvis.”

Quickly pushing away a look of surprise, Parvis plastered on his best smile. “The others told me your name, huh? Aren’t you a perceptive kid, Ridge! Now just where did you come from...?” He asked, head cocking a bit, figuring it’d be best to talk to them like any other lost kid while Ridge’s eyes seemed to slide back into space. Even if his mind began assembling an abuse case against any parents this child may have, no child that young, he looked maybe six, had a gaze like that, and a wandering mind like that, unless they had gone through some shit. He would know this wasn’t the first reclusive staring kid he’s dealt with!

Now looking around the room with a slow gaze Ridge just gave a tiny shrug before Nano spoke up, “He was watchin’ us from outside the fence, so I told him my name and then suddenly he was in the yard! He’s kinda weird, but he joined my crew, so that means we are friends!”

Nodding Parvis absorbed the information, and stood up straight, “Speedy kid then, how about you three go play outside, and I deal with this?”

While Nano and Lalna F nodded, Rythian shuffled a bit, eyes darting between Parvis and Ridge, silent. Luckily though, Parvis noticed and took out his phone, “Okay, I know this is reminding you of your parents Rythian, and I’m really proud of you for not freaking out or anything. This is probably really scary for you, so I’m going to give you my phone to see if you can find anything on Ridge here or just play games, and if anything goes wrong, you can use it to call for help! Just make sure you’re super sure help is needed, is that okay Rythian?”

Rythian stared at the phone for a second before letting go of the two younger kids, who then ran off to play more, before gently taking the phone and nodding “...Thank you.” He whispered softly before leaving the room, glancing behind his shoulder to get one last look at Ridge, as if searching for any way he might be a threat, before closing the door.

Finally, they were alone, Parvis spoke carefully to the child who was now just staring into space “Ridge do you think you can come back to me? Focus on my voice. I need you here with me.”

It took a few minutes and a few repeats, but soon Ridge’s eyes had lazily landed on Parvis,’ which Parvis figured was as good as he was getting. “Okay Ridge, I need to ask you a few questions, do you think you can answer questions?” there was a pause, and then Ridge gave a slight nod, which Parvis smiled at “Okay good, Can you tell me your last name?”

After a few awkward minutes of Ridge just staring at him Parvis figured that was a no, “That’s okay, do you have a home Ridge?” He asked carefully, now starting to lean to the thought they were a homeless orphan and had been for a long time.

“Define home, home can mean lots of things...” Ridge mumbled, rocking on his heels a bit, still not blinking, mouth moving a bit as if silently mumbling to himself.

“Well, alright, do you live in a place with four walls and a roof?” Parvis clarified, wondering more about the odd child, perhaps on the spectrum? That would explain a lot, oh then he’d have to give him one of the fidget spinners then definitely! Ridge seems like he’d love to zone out, staring at one! It would keep him out of trouble as well, while Parvis did boring adult things as well the perfect plan.

“No.” Ridge simply said, going back to silently muttering and twitching his fingers, as if plucking some string Parvis couldn’t see, stimming perhaps? 

Nodding Parvis was mentally compiling a list of things he’d have to text Strife to buy as he was out and asked, “Do you have any parents, siblings?”

Frowning Ridge plucked the air more rocking faster, “Not anymore; they grew faster than me.” Parvis noted his eyes looked a bit clearer as he said that, but he was also very clearly unhappy with the questioning, he couldn’t call it a victory, what a strange statement though, perhaps his way of understanding death at such a young age? 

“Alright then, you’ve been such a well behaved trooper let’s go get you a nice reward for answering my lame, boring questions!” Parvis suddenly announced with a clap of his hands that made Ridge startle a bit, but soon they were off, and pretending Rythian wasn’t following them as they reached a toy chest in another room. 

After a minute of searching, in which Ridge began staring back into space again, he made a noise of triumph and pulled out a toy. It was indeed a fidget spinner, a black one speckled with white to make it look like the night sky; for some reason, Parvis thought it fit Ridge perfectly. With a smile, he handed it to Ridge, who examined it with a blank look until Parvis span it, which made Ridge’s eyes widen a fraction as he sat down on a nearby pillow and began spinning it himself, staring at it unblinkingly. It was a peaceful sight, and though he looked basically the same, Parvis was pretty sure he was having fun, which made him give a real smile, cute kid.

With that settled, for now, he turned towards Rythian, who was watching from around the corner, who was coincidentally another cute kid. He’d have to double-check the poor kid’s schedule for his next therapy visit; Parvis still couldn’t thank Strife enough for getting them a contract with the therapy people for cheap therapy, he really was a miracle worker! 

Poor Rythian, though, it occurred to Parvis, someone young and unassuming just appearing with no clear intentions must really be reminding him of his incident more then Parvis first thought, even after Parvis had tried to distract him, no wonder he wouldn’t stop staring at Ridge! Giving him a small pat on the head Parvis went to reassure the nervous teenager, “It’s okay bunny, I promise you he’s safe, do you want to talk to me about it?” Rythian shook his head no, nose wrinkling a bit at the bunny name, and Parvis hummed for a second, “That’s okay, did you find anything then? Or do you maybe want to go outside?” 

Rythian tapped his mask; a sign Parvis knew meant that Rythian had gone nonverbal. Unfortunately, neither Rythian or Parvis was proficient enough in sign language yet for that to be an option, they were working on it, though, so they went with the next best option as Rythian loaded up the Notes app.

Typing a bit slowly, Rythian told Parvis, “No, no lost kid known as Ridge, I don’t like him.”

Rubbing his chin Parvis thought for a second, “Thank you Rythian; I can take it from here, how about you go take a visit to the library room? You can go take Teep with you.” Parvis asked, referencing the stuffed animal his therapist had given him to talk out his worries with.

Fidgeting a bit, Rythian quickly typed, “No, he’s weird, feels off, don’t want him hurting you.”

Holding back a small sigh, Parvis figured that was to be expected as he quietly responded, “I know you’re hurting Rythian, but I’ve dealt with much worse, I promise, I really think spending some type with Teep would really help you.”

Rythian seemed to think for a bit before typing “Don’t want to leave him alone, can I practice signing with Teep in here? I promise I’ll be quiet and not bother him.”

Tapping his foot Parvis thought for a second before nodding, “Alright, as long as you pinkie promise you won’t bother Ridge, you can practice with Teep in here, but if I think it’s too much for you, I’m sending you to the library.” 

Nodding back, Rythian, with an intense solemn air, outstretched his pinkie and silently swore to it with some loose signs from his other hand. After the unbreakable vow was created, he rushed out of the room to go find his bag where Teep was. 

Stretching a bit Parvis could tell this was going to be an interesting day, he’d have to call Strife to fill him in, see what he thought of Ridge when he got done shopping, and then have to fill out fun paperwork. He couldn’t help his smile though; there might be a new member of the sunshine family soon, he’d have to ask Strife to pick up cookies for everyone if so! Looking over at Ridge, he still seemed utterly enthused by his fidget spinner, that was going rather fast, Parvis didn’t even know they went that fast, neat! He couldn’t help but ponder the strange day it had been, a bit a part of him wondered if this was that star-child from the rhyme, but he brushed it off. After all, he learned his lesson about making that kind of assumption years ago. No matter who the kid is, they deserved help and a good parental figure, and that was all Parvis cared about,

**Author's Note:**

> Smart Person: So you're doing another story  
Me: Yes  
Smart Person: That if continued would be a long story  
Me: Yes  
Smart Person: While also having like ten other WIPs that need to be updated  
Me: Yes  
Smart Person: ..Why  
Me: I don't have impulse control


End file.
